First Island
by rkon09
Summary: Deep in an island, there is a boy. A boy thrown away by his parents and abandoned, and it was only fourteen years later that his parents noticed their mistake. WBWL, ALIVE POTTERS, PRESLASH


**First Island_ -_**Chapter 1: Prologue

-o-

**Summary:** Deep in an island, there is a boy. A boy thrown away by his parents and abandoned, it was only fourteen years later that his parents noticed their mistake

-o-

**Warning(s):** None. WBWL and Lily and James alive, maybe? PROBABLY SLASH, and maybe CROSSDRESSING

**Pairing(s):** Not _yet, _but PRESLASH and FUTURE YAOI

**Spoiler(s):** None.

-o-

I don't make money writing this fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

-o-

**A/N:** I was writing this during english, hahaha. Plot based on Noragami, as in the gods and shinki stuff. Some gods similar to them may appear, but they will not be related. No need to read Noragami since this is NOT A CROSSOVER or MULTIVERSE

Also, follow my friend at t_0144285 on twitter

teiikuro on Instagram.

-o-

"Albus, how can you make such an obvious mistake?" screamed Lily, waving her hands in the air. Her red hair flew around as her body followed the movement of her arm.

James subtly shuffled away from Lily as she ranted. Albus seemed to be unperturbed.

"Well Lily," he began. His eyes twinkled as he folded his hands together and leaned into his chair. "When I checked both John and Harry, John was awake and he was crying while Harry was asleep. He also had an 'S' shaped scar on his cheek, resembling a snake, symbolizing Lord Voldemort-"

"Which is stupid!" Lily interrupted. "How can you make such a mistake?!"

John stood between his mother and father, looking back and forth from his headmaster to his mother. His face turned red as the two continued to bicker about his brother.

He sniffed.

"I don't know why you're even caring. I am the boy-who-lived. I defeated You-Know-Who, and I am the _savior _of the wizarding world." he continued in the same pompous manner. "Besides, he was the one thrown away 'cuz he's _weak_."

There was silence between Albus and Lily. James didn't miss a beat. He crossed his arms and looked at John.

"You sir, are fifteen, and you're not even ashamed a single bit that you're acting like that?" he said.

John gaped like a fish along with Lily. James had never taken such a tone on his son. Ever.

"But- but _I'm _the boy-who-lived. He doesn't matter! I am the boy-who-lived and he's-"

"The _real_ boy-who-lived," finished James. He frowned as he looked at John. "And frankly, I'm kind of glad that he is."

Lily gasped and ushered towards John, whispering soothing words that he was still famous and how the younger won't take the fame along with the fact that he was the heir.

"Actually Lily," Dumbledore began but was interrupted.

"John is the younger brother, Lily. Harry's the older one. He's the actual heir." said James. He frowned as he faced Dumbledore. "But if everything you're saying is true, Albus, this means that we have to go get him."

Albus nodded. He held his hands up as the two began to ask questions. He took out a piece of paper from his drawer and put it on his desk.

"Not to worry," he said. "I have already obtained the address of where he lives. Young Harry now resides in Japan, right here." he pointed at the words written.

_Izanagi Jingu, Awaji island, Japan._

"Well that's pretty specific," James remarked, earning a glare from both his son and wife. He looked at Albus. "Are we going now?"

Albus' eyes twinkled. Almost out of nowhere, a quill appeared in his hand, shaking almost uncontrollably.

"On the count of three, touch this portkey," he said. Three… two… one… now."

-o-

"Reima?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Do you feel this?"

"Do I feel what?"

Hadrian glared at Reima as he huffed.

Reima smiled fondly at Hadrian. He sniffed the air and instantly, the smile fell and a frown replaced it as his nose twitched.

"If you are talking about the suspicious aura nearing this sacred land… then yes. I do,"

Hadrian frowned.

Hadrian, previously known as Harry James Potter stood near the entrance of the Izanagi Jingu shrine as the wind flowed through his hair. He was short, only up to 150 cm, barely the right height for someone who was fifteen. He had snow-white skin with hair as black as night, cascading all the way to his thighs, tied into a braid with two strands framing his face, tied with two ribbons.

Reima was a tall young male, a '_Shinki'_ for Hadrian. He was a fox demon, or a _Kitsune_. He had dark hair that shimmered red with ears of the same color perched on top. He wore a cool colored kimono, his nine tails behind him majestically.

Hadrian moved a strand of hair away from his face. He said, "It's a familiar presence, but not one I would like to meet- Reima, what's wrong?"

Reima, who had put his hand on Hadrian's shoulder during his speech looked at him worriedly.

"Using your powers for a whole day must exhaust you," he said. "It must be better if you rested. For you, your soul, and your body." he lightly pushed Hadrian towards the inside of the shrine, opening the doors, then waiting for Hadrian to step in before he, himself stepped in, taking off his shoes in the midst.

Reima bowed. He said, "I will get the bath ready, young master," and walked off further.

Hadrian's gaze lingered at the outside for a moment before he took off his shoes and walked to the outside bath.

From the outside, the shrine would look rather normal. No one would ever think that there were several rooms, large ones in fact in the inside, along with a larger hot spring bath waiting outside. The rooms were elegant, mostly made of wood and other things that overall made it look traditionally Japanese and there was one long walkway that went from the entrance to the living rooms, bedrooms, all the way to the end where it reached the baths.

Hadrian lifted a curtain that was held up from above and saw Reima with his sleeves bunched up, putting roses into the bath.

The bath was made naturally like a hole had been dug naturally and warm water filled it. Around it was wooden planks, making it a natural secluded place, along with the water that gave out steam.

"Thank you, Reima," Hadrian said as he began to untie the ribbon that kept the top of his clothing together. Immediately, Reima shuffled towards him.

"Allow me," he said as he gently pulled the string, untying it completely. He pulled on the garment, making his shoulders reveal one by one. His clothes were rather like a shrine maidens' yet with a different color. Rather than red as the bottom and accents, the color was black.

It was a matter of minutes before Hadrian was bare from any clothing with his hair free from the braid. Reima walked back into the house, coming out with a set of sleeping clothes with a large fluffy towel.

"Your clothes will be here," he said as he set the clothes on a single dry rock, away from the water.

"Thank you," said Hadrian.

Reima rolled up his sleeves and walked towards Hadrian.

"Please sit down, young master," he said. Hadrian did so and sat on a wooden seat, where there was a lone shower stall, perhaps the only modern-ish thing that stood there.

One by one, Reima gently scrubbed Hadrian's body, washing away all the dirt that might be there (there was none). He started off with his hair, massaging his head to the scalpel, then to his left leg, right, torso, chest, arms, neck, then his face.

"I will be washing all the soap down now, young master," Reima said as he took a bucket of warm water. He flipped a large amount of water, all falling down onto Hadrian, the soap washing off along.

When he was finished, Reima bundled up Hadrian's long hair in a towel and led him to the large hot spring, where Hadrian carefully took a step.

"Did you know," Reima began after a long moment of silence. "That your scent is very much like that suspicious scent out there. It wasn't too similar, and only one that knows your scent would understand, that this scent was similar enough that they could be related to you."

Hadrian tensed. He took a rose into his hand and smelled it.

"Your roses are always beautiful," he said. "They're always perfect; as if there is no such thing as imperfections." his tone turned more bitter. He continued, "But I am filled with them. Nothing close to the rose. My family too, thinks of perfection, even when they are far from it. They threw away their eldest for being weak. For being sick. For not doing the things that the younger had so-called done."

"Young master-"

"But it's fine. I have you and him. There is no need for anything else. They're probably here to get me, anyways-"

"I will not allow that."

Hadrian turned around.

"I will not allow that," Reima repeated. "I will not allow you to become a sacrifice for those who do not even know you. You _will_ become a true god. Not just a vessel or reincarnation of one. No, you will rule over once again, right at the temple of Izanagi and Izanami."

"That's why I love you," said Hadrian. "Always vehemently defending me, even at the loss. You're more than a Shinki. You're more than my regalia. You are my family, and so is he."

Reima huffed.

"As much as I don't want you to mention him, he is undeniably your shinki," he said.

Suddenly, he stood up from his crouching pose and reached for the large towel on the rock. He unfolded the large fabric and said;

"Young master, I think it is almost time,"

Hadrian sighed.

"They've come so fast, yes?" he said. "Well," he stepped out the bath let Reima engulf him in the towel.

Reima wiped every single drop of water from Hadrian and then took the set of clothes one by one. First was the yukata. Hadrian stretched his arm out wide and let Reima put one sleeve, then the other, tying the ribbon on the inside to keep it together. He then took the ribbon and tied it around the waist, twice.

"Thank you," said Hadrian.

"Wait. You need to brush your hair, young master."

Hadrian cocked his head. "I thought they were here,"

"Almost, young master. Now, please come," said Reima, holding a brush in one hand.

-o-

"You've got to be joking," James said. He fanned his face as the evening sun shined on him. He looked at the white gate in front of him. "Why didn't we land right where the shrine is?"

"This _is_ the shrine, James," said Dumbledore. He took the piece of paper from his robes and glanced at them. "Shall we go in?"

Lily nodded. They stepped through the gate with the traditional statues there evenly on each side. It was a long way to the shrine, she realized as they continued to walk.

The three went past a bridge and one more gate before they got to the seemingly entrance to the shrine.

"Is this where it is?" asked James.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes," was all he said before he stepped in.

-o-

Hadrian's eyes opened as he sensed the presence, much closer than before.

"Young master," Reima said solemnly as if condemning something reluctantly.

"I know," Hadrian said. He sat up from Reima's lap and looked at the front door, as if waiting for the presence to come.

"May I stand?" Reima asked. Hadrian nodded. He added, "I will get the tea ready,"

Just as Reima closed the door to the main room, Hadrian let out a breath, his lips trembling as the curled up in a ball. His hair was free and layed around him like a halo as he turned around, his eyes landing on the ceiling.

"Mum… dad…" he whispered as the images of them appeared in his mind. A red haired green-eyed woman who smiled kindly with a dark haired hazel-eyed man with glasses stood along. Those were all but a distant dream. There was no kind smile for him. There was only a smile, all reserved for the younger, who stood in between his parents, smiling arrogantly. He only snapped out of his thoughts when Reima opened the door quietly. Strange, he thought as Reima's eyes were slightly glowing. It didn't matter. It was time, he knew, and what came out of Reima's mouth cemented it.

"They are here, young master,"

"Okay," Hadrian said. Reluctantly standing up and walking past Reima. He stopped. "Wait." he said. He turned around and looked at Reima. "Is _he_ here?"

Reima smirked and nodded.

"All the way. No one noticed."

-o-

"Are we sure we can go in?" James asked wearily as he looked at more of the elegant statues. "Hadrian seems to live in a pretty rich place, if this is the actual place he lives."

Albus opened the sliding door loudly, his eyes twinkling as he stepped into the house, ignoring the shoe-box on the side. Lily and James saw the pairs of shoes and decided to take theirs off while Albus stepped up with his boots on.

"Please take off your shoes, intruder, if you are planning to have peace in the house,"

The three moved their eyes at a young man with _ears and tails_ on him. His amber eyes glowed in displeasure as he saw the trail of dirt Albus made from stepping inside with his boots on. His eyes moved to Lily and James and almost impossibly, they hardened and glowed even more, though it did soften when he saw that they had at least tried to take off their shoes as courtesy.

"Follow me," the male with the ear said.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "We're not here for chatting, I must say, but we are here to just pick up young Harry," he said in a grandfatherly tone as he stepped forward again, not taking off the shoes.

The male pursed his lips. He gestured towards the dirt track he had created.

"Unless you call standing in the house instead of the entrance with your shoes on, 'just-here-to-pick-up', then I suggest coming with me and we will have a long, long chat." he drew out the second 'long' as his eyes shimmered with pleasure. No one noticed the tiny snake that was sticking near Albus' robe.

"Wait," the male suddenly said as Albus raised his feet to take a step. The male flicked his fingers and suddenly, the boots went on fire, only burning the boots.

Lily and James yelped but froze when they felt nothing. The young male smirked.

"_Now_ please follow me," he said.

The three were led through a long hallway, stopping at a seemingly random place where the young male opened the door and gestured them to come in. There was three cups of tea on the table. Three of them, all on one side of the table. James turned back, only to see the doors closed.

"This was not as planned," Albus said. "We planned to just pick him up and leave,"

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure of the 'we', sir, but I think the man knows who we are, since he seemed to have expected us. I didn't expect him to burn your boots to ashes, though," he chuckled softly, only stopping when Lily elbowed him and glared.

"Yes," Albus said reluctantly, walking over to sit on a seat. He told the other two to follow.

Finally, the door opened with the young male walking behind a seemingly female. The couple froze as they took a good look at the 'female'. Dark hair, green eyes.

"... Harry?" Lily said. She teared up. "Harry?"

"Truly," said Harry. The two noticed that even Harry's voice was feminine. As if not even close to starting puberty, the voice was soft and light, though male sounding at the same time. "Though my name is now, Hadrian, and this is my… family member; Reima."

There was a tense silence until Albus clapped his hands together.

"Yes, yes, a good reunion, but this is not why we have come," Albus said. "I am, Albus Dumbledore, you can call me professor as I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, where is the place you will be going tomorrow. This is your parents who will be escorting you back; Lily and James Potter. Your name is Harry James Potter. Not… Hadrian-"

"Forgive me," interrupted Reima. He looked at Albus coldly. "You seemed to be talking in a way that seems to be like young master is already going to England today."

"Which he is," Albus said. "But we also have to have you to come with us because there is a Dark Lord out there, threatening to purge all Muggles, and as you are the boy-who-lived, you are prophesied to defeat him."

"But I am not," Hadrian said. He crossed his arms together and pursed his lips. "I will be staying here, in Japan since you three decided to abandon me. Guess what?" the three were silent. "If you put up one for adoption and someone adopts the child, can you get the child back when you notice you want the child back? No. The child is someone else's and nothing you do can get the child back- which is the same with me. My guardian is Reima, and nothing you do will make me come back to England."

Albus' eyes dimmed. In a split second, he took out his wand and murmured a spell, at which at an alarming rate, chains flew from the wand, engulfing Hadrian.

"I was afraid to do this," he said regretfully. "But you will have to come, leaving this… animal behind,"

Reima bared his teeth at the three, showing off the large sharp canines. Slowly, his nail lengthened and his skin turned dark as the red marks beneath his eyes became more prominent with white. The only thing that stopped the transformation was the slight whisper.

_"__Reiki_,"

There was an immediate glow as the chains shattered with Hadrian floating up in the air, wearing clothes completely different. Reima, completely out of sight.

There was a brush in Hadrian's hand which he pointed at the three.

"You will not stop me," he said angrily. His voice shook with power as he slowly descended down, his body at least a centimeter above the ground.

Hadrian's garment had changed drastically from the time before he was engulfed to after, where before, he wore a simple ordinary traditional yukata, this time, he wore something that radiated of power, and something that had to do with Reima as he was nowhere in sight.

Unconsciously, the couple took a step back as their eldest turned his head at them.

Hadrian wore a short kimono that was half opened and went up to his knees with the ribbons keeping it together around the waist. The top part of the kimono was opened, the fabric off of his shoulders. He was barefoot, the two noticed and his hair had also changed. While it was in braids with two strands falling out before, it was now bunched up to the side with intricate braids that made his hair fall to his chest.

_"__Revert,"_ said Hadrian. Immediately, he glowed brightly once again before he was in his usual clothes with Reima at the side. The two couple were speechless as the Hadrian slumped to the ground, panting.

"What- what was that?" James stuttered. He watched as Hadrian clutched his chest and Reima crouched down, holding Hadrian's hand as he soothed him.

"My boy," Albus said. His eyes twinkled as if he suddenly got an idea, "This is very dark magic that you shouldn't put your hands on. You should abandon the dark creature right now-"

"No."

His twinkle dimmed. "No?" he repeated. "He's used very dark magic-"

"It isn't even _magic_ in the first place." said Hadrian. He coughed.

Reima nodded. "This is something all gods can do. Use their life to write a name for people. Although they're usually lost spirits, my master can do much more and named us."

"Us?" said Lily.

_"__Us."_

Lily and James jumped while Albus turned around and took out his wand in just a matter of seconds.

"Who are you?" Albus asked in a rather strained voice. His voice was in between grandfatherly and downright cruel.

"Adoma. Young master's other _shinki_."

"He's here," Reima muttered, irritated. He bared his teeth at him. "You weren't supposed to be here yet!"

Adoma shrugged.

"Wanted to, and did." he replied. Reima growled but Hadrian lifted up a hand.

Adoma was a young man, just as tall as Reima. He was a snake demon, a white one too. He had white hair and pale skin with the most prominent feature as red eyes. Unlike Reima, he wore a button-up shirt, a tie, and a coat.

Adoma strut towards the two, ignoring the wizards as he crouched down and grabbed Hadrian's chin. Hadrian whimpered quietly as Reima growled.

"Sssay my name, master," Adoma said huskily as he bore his eyes into his. His fangs lengthened along with his 's' drawn out. "Sssay my name, massster,"

"Adoma," Hadrian said painfully. Adoma frowned as he held his chin tighter.

"No," he said. "My other name. My name to transform,"

Reima stood up.

"No!" he yelled. "Young master is tired! He needs rest before using another shinki-"

"Because you draw out the energy within him and eat it all!" Adoma rebutted. "You are a high-class kitsune, as much as I don't want to admit. Whenever you transform into his divine garment, his energy is sucked out as you to keep up the transformation. I, however, do not. I conserve my master's energy for the battle. Not for transformation!"

Reima took a step back and paled. He clutched his own face as trembled. He looked at Adoma and nodded.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "Become one to get them out. I don't want to see those annoying wizards again."

Adoma smirked.

"Righty-o," he said. He faced Hadrian once again. "Say my name, master."

Hadrian's bottom lip trembled before they opened.

_"__Anki_,"

Adoma smiled, showing his teeth as he glowed along with Hadrian. In a flash of moment, the light dissipated, leaving Hadrian, alone in a completely different clothing. Similar to the last time, everything about Hadrian seemed different. From his hair to the shoes, everything had changed in a single moment. For one, his hair was in a complex braid, all bunched on one side with a large ribbon. His clothes were more modern rather than the traditional kimono from the last time.

As if it was a one-piece suit, from the chest downwards, he wore a connected white suit that ended as shorts with the shoulders revealed. At the middle of the chest was a blue ribbon that was tied nicely along with a collar at his heck that wasn't connected to anything else. His shoes were white boots with socks that were thigh-high.

Lastly, he had an arrow in his left hand. A sleek long white arrow with blue intricate designs carved into it. The bow in his other hand, glowed brightly, trembling as if barely suppressed excitement at being used.

Slowly, Hadrian raised the bow and put the arrow in spot. He pointed the sharp point at the wizards, his eyes narrowing as if in deep thought.

With a swift movement, Hadrian let go of the arrow, it exploding in brightness as one arrow turned into multiple, flying to one target.

Three arrows went straight towards Albus, while two went to the couple. The other missed, turned around, then faced the wizards. Once all the arrows were embedded into the three, the arrows exploded, engulfing the three in a bright light.

It was a minute later that the light finally faded, that the three were gone, as if they were never here. The only proof was the three cups of tea that was, now cold.

"They're finally gone," Reima breathed. He watched as Hadrian glowed, the garment and person separating.

Adoma smirked as he walked up to Reima. They were equal in height.

"You're sure funny," he said snidely. "I'm the best at eliminating enemies. I don't know why you thought you were the best choice. You just make illusions,"

Reima turned red.

"I was the first one to meet young master. You're the third-"

"We agreed to not talk about _him_!" Adoma hissed, his expression much more snake-like than before. He glanced at Hadrian, then turned back to Reima, saying, "He is still suffering from his departure!"

Reima slumped before glaring at him.

"You may have only been with him for a short time, but young master and I have known _him _for a very long time," he said. Then added, "And young master and I have been talking about him at night- of wait. You have been in England the whole time, clinging to the past of your life!"

The two were breathing harshly at the end of their fight, both red-faced and ashamed at themselves for doing such a pitiful fight in front of their master. Adoma gulped while Reima looked at Adoma for a moment before walking towards Hadrian.

"Young master," Reima said softly, much different to the tone he used for Adoma. "It is much past your bedtime," true to his word, the sky had been long dark and the clock had shown that it was past midnight. Much longer than they had anticipated.

"Yes, thank you," Hadrian said. He blushed as he tried to stand up, failing miserably. "But… I might need some help."

Reima smiled.

"There is no problem-"

"Leave it to me, master."

He smirked at Reima as he gently lifted Hadrian up, carrying him bridal-style.

"I would hit you, but you have young master in your arms," Reima huffed.

Adoma smiled.

"This is why I keep master with me," he said as he walked through the halls, stopping at a room. He slid open the door and dropped Hadrian down to the already-made bed. "Although this isn't the actual reason; which I'm sure that you have already known."

"We all keep young master for the same reason," said Reima.

"For once, I agree with you."

-o-

**A/N:** One chapter up! How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review! Reviews are the author's coffee!

I also made a twitter account! genderlessv0id_

Follow the artist who did the character design account t_0144285 and on instagram teiikuro!

**CHARACTER DESIGN FOR HADRIAN, REIMA, AND ADOMA IS HERE**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

/t_0144285/status/1116029564768010240 Hadrian and Reima

/t_0144285/status/1117120117882572801 Adoma

garment drawings will appear soon!


End file.
